


D is for Dare

by IvyNyx



Series: Descendants A-Z [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Truth or Dare, teens in their underpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben, Doug and the Isle kids play truth or dare. A little alcohol helps things along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Dare

“I'm bored” Mal whined. They were in Jay and Carlos's room, Jay and Carlos were playing a game while Doug and Ben watched. Evie was working on sketches and Mal was practicing her princess whine.

 

“Wanna play?” Carlos offered.

 

“Not on your life”, there was little in life Mal hated more than video games, mostly because she was awful at them.

 

“How about truth or dare?” Ben said.

 

“What the hell is that?” Mal asked, quickly switching from princess to Isle Overlord.

 

“Basically we go around and ask someone truth or dare, they pick then we ask them a question that they have to answer honestly, or give a dare that they have to do. You can also add a drink option, which basically lets you out of the truth or dare if you don't want to do them.” Ben filled them in.

 

“Drink? You mean underage drinking is encouraged on this rock?” Carlos paused the game to look at Ben.

 

Ben laughed, “Seriously, we're kids not saints. No it's not encouraged, but what our parents don't know won't hurt them.”

 

“I have a bottle of rum I'm willing to share” Doug offered, “you know so the new kids can learn the whole game.”

 

“Go dwarf boy!” Ben smirked. Mal laughed, she liked this Ben he reminded her of a cleaned up version of an Isle boy. Doug stood up and went to his dorm, coming back with a book bag, he pulled two bottles of rum out. “One for us, one for Carlos.” He said handing the small boy the bottle.

 

“Why?” Carlos was suspicious, no one gave stuff away like that on the Isle.

 

“You seemed more interested in alcohol than candy. I took a guess that you used to drink. You guys are trying so hard to fit in, think of it as a reward for succeeding. You get caught though and I've never seen that bottle before.” Doug smiled.

 

“Thanks, I did drink, Cruella was an alcoholic, she never missed a bottle or two.” Carlos said, not looking at anyone's reactions. If he'd looked up he'd have seen the pure shock on the other Isle kids faces, none of them had any idea he drank.

 

“Wait, _Carlos_ , nerdy, bookish, avoids howlers at his own house, drinks?” Mal said. Carlos looked up and laughed at his friends expressions.

“Makes the pain go away” he said with a shrug.

 

“Okay then! Come sit in a circle.” Ben said, moving to the middle of the room and sitting on the floor, Doug joined him, the Isle kids took a minute to let it sink in that the prince, soon to be king. of Auradon was sitting on the floor holding a bottle of liquor before scrambling to join him.

“I'll start, then whoever I pick gets to pick the next person, so on and so forth.” Ben watched them all nod before continuing, “Mal, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth” Mal said with a smirk.

Ben answered with a smirk of his own, his little princess was in for a surprise, he was just a teenager after all. “Farthest you've gone with someone, guy and girl, no names needed since I won't know them anyway.”

Ben wished he had his camera for Mal's expression, shock morphed into a feral grin.

“Remember you asked. Fucked a guy, and 69 with a girl.” Mal barely let that sink in before she continued “Doug truth or dare”

“Dare” the half dwarf answered.

“I dare you to...”Mal trailed off thinking, “Kiss Ben”

She expected a lot of things, both boys to snort in laughter wasn't one of them. Doug crawled across the circle to Ben, still on his hands and knees he looked up to Mal, “Any requirements here?”

“At least five seconds, beyond that have fun.” the violet haired girl answered.

Doug straddled Bess lap and pulled him in for a kiss, complete with tongue, after a minute they pulled away and smirked at Mal.

“For the love of evil, you guys should not be able to smirk like that!”

“Oh sure it's the smirk that's a problem” Ben teased.

“Evie, truth or dare?” Doug asked.

“Truth.”

“You and Mal ever mess around in a sexual way?”

“Who do you think was involved in that 69? To answer, yes we have.”

Doug nodded satisfied with the answer, Evie continued the game, “Ben, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell us your most embarrassing story.”

Ben looked up at Doug who gave a small nod.

“Me and Doug were messing around in my room when my father walked in.”

“That's not exactly embarrassing.” Jay said, thinking of how many times his father had walked in on him with varying girls.

“He had me tied to the headboard with my cock halfway down his throat, I promise it was embarrassing.”

 

Jay and Carlos started laughing, Mal looked like she was fighting back a laugh. Evie and Doug blushed while Ben just watched the reactions.

“Okay, Jay, truth or dare?”

“Dare” the thief answered.

“I dare you to tell us your most embarrassing memory.”

Jay reached out and grabbed the bottle taking his shot, “that story shall go to the grave with me. Carlos, truth or dare”

“Dare,”

“Dare you to play the rest of the game in your underpants.” Jay said with a smirk, he was sure that'd get the pale boy to drink. His mouth went dry when his slim friend moved out from under his arm and pulled his shirt off before shimmying out of his pants, revealing dalmatian print boxers.

Carlos smirked at him “You'll have to do better than that, I can just drink when they leave. No need to be tipsy for the game.”

He sat down again and smiled when Jay put his arm back across his bare shoulders.

“Mal truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Join me in your undies, keep the bra too, thanks.” Carlos laughed, he liked this game.

Mal didn't even pause, she yanked her shirt off and stood up to unhook her belt. She sat back down in her purple undies and looked at Evie “Truth or dare?”

“Truth” the blue haired girl said.

“The hell hall howler, did you and Carlos hook up?” Mal had been dying to know since it happened.

“Hell no” Evie said with a laugh.

“Carlos truth or dare?”

“I don't want to risk my boxers, truth.”

“What's your sexual orientation?”

“Gay, flamingly so. You know that though.” Carlos wondered why she'd ask that, then realized it was for everyone else's benefit, no one else seemed to care, so he continued “Ben truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“You know the deal, lets see some undies.”

The prince laughed and lost his clothes revealing blue boxers with little gold crowns. Mal laughed until her face hurt over that.

“Truth or dare, Jay?” Ben asked across the circle.

“Dare” he said, knowing he'd be losing his clothes in the deal.

“You know the routine, drop 'em”

“Do I get to keep my beanie?”

“Sure, just the shirt and pants go” Ben said.

Jay did as he was asked, he sat back down in his plain red boxers that happened to match his beanie. Carlos suddenly found the floor in front of him very interesting.

“Evie, you're up!”

“Dare.”

“Well shall you join us then?”

“Thank evil, I loathe this dress for sitting on the floor.”

She stood and expertly unzipped the offending dress to reveal navy blue undies and bra with white lace on them.

“Doug, truth or dare”

“Oh hell, dare”

“Oh good, you know where this is going, lets see some undies!” Evie giggled.

Doug pulled his clothes off revealing solid black boxer briefs.

“Okay, since we're all undressed can we lock the damn door?”

Ben stood and locked the offending door. The game progressed for another hour, now the alcohol was getting hit, after a full round of no one saying or doing anything except Carlos who had to kiss Mal, which he'd count as one of the most awkward things ever. Carlos had enough. “Why don't we quit playing and just get smashed?”

“It is a Friday” Doug said.

“I'm all for it.” Ben said, slowly everyone but Carlos agreed, they all looked at him. “I suggested it, do I really need to agree?”

Jay laughed “he has a point”.

Carlos leaned back and got his bottle “wanna help me on this one?” he asked Jay once he sat up again.

“Hell yes!” the thief said, reaching for the bottle.

 

The six of them proceeded to drink, after a while Carlos went to sit on his bed, Jay quickly followed him. Mal and Ben went to the couch while Evie and Doug took Jay's bed.

 

Dark o'clock Jay attempted talking to Carlos, he was fairly sure they were the only ones still awake.

“Never knew you were gay, thought maybe bi”

“I thought bi for a while, but never really liked a girl. That kiss with Mal took out any doubts I had.” Carlos said. It was weird having this conversation while he was laying practically in Jays arms.

“Mhm, I always thought I was straight, but lately there's a guy that interests me.” Jay said.

Carlos wasn't sure how much Jay had drunk, but it had to have been a good bit for him to admit that.

“Do I get to know the lucky bastard?” Carlos wanted to bite his own tongue off as his head caught up to his mouth. His stupid crush on Jay did not need to show up _now._

“You know him, he's on tourney with me.”

“For the love of evil not Chad!” Carlos whined.

“That's cute, no, not that pompous ass. Someone shorter”

 

Carlos paused, trying to think about their team mates, he was the shortest of them all, who was next? His head said Chad, but that couldn't be right.

Jay watched Carlos bite his lip in thought and smirked, it's not like either of them would remember this in the morning.

“Any more hints?”

“Some genius you are” Jay teased “I could show you, no more hints though.”

“Fine” Carlos wanted to know, call him sadistic.

Jay pulled out his phone and handed it to Carlos.

“Dude you have like a million pictures in that thing.”

“Only one lock screen, just look.”

Carlos pressed the button to turn the phone on and felt his stomach drop in a way that had nothing to do with how much he'd drank. Carlos was looking at himself, he had no idea when Jay had taken it, but he was laying on his bed looking at a book, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. It had to have been taken at night since he was shirtless with just his pajamas slung low on his hips. Even in the picture he could see some of his scars.

“Best looking guy on campus” Jay said, smiling at the picture. “I know I'll get killed for taking that, but you just looked so fucking hot that night, and it had nothing to do with the temperature.”

 

Carlos felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest, meanwhile his stomach had left entirely. “You're serious?” he asked twisting so he could look at Jay, the older boy had never been able to lie to him before.

“Hey I'm a flirt, not a total asshole.” Jay said.

 

Carlos looked in his eyes for a minute before looking away and pulling the older boys beanie off. As soon as Jay started to protest he moved so he was straddling his legs, “Just shush” the pale boy said, letting his hand tangle in the long black locks. “I've waited too fucking long for this” Carlos admitted before leaning down to capture Jays lips in a bruising kiss. There was nothing gentle about it, Jay held back a moan, he never expected sweet little Carlos could be quite so _demanding_ but he certainly wasn't about to complain.

 

Carlos pulled away, but left his hand in Jays hair, gently running his fingers through the strands, occasionally tugging gently at them.

“You taste like chocolate” Jay said with a grin.

“I live on it, of course I do” Carlos laughed before pulling Jays hair, making the older boy tip his head back. Carlos attacked his neck with kisses.

“Damn 'los, a little dominating?”

“Mhmm” Carlos hummed, his mouth open against Jays throat. He pulled away and leaned next to Jays ear “I could stop, but between the noises and something _poking_ my leg, its safe to assume you're enjoying yourself.”

Jay wrapped his arms tighter around the boy on his lap, “Only for you, anyone else would die for touching my hair.”

Carlos let go of the ebony strands before threading them back in near the temple and running them back to the nape of Jays neck, he smirked at the shudder he felt.

“Fuck, that should not feel that damn good.” Jay whined

“No one ever played with your hair right?”

“No, few girls tried, I wouldn't let them.”

Carlos smiled, he liked knowing he was allowed to do something no one else was. He caught Jays lips again, letting his hand roam through the bigger boys hair. Jay moaned, he wanted to be quiet but Carlos was not making it easy.

“Remind me to do this again when we don't have company. I think I'd like hearing you lose control.”

 

With that he slid off Jays legs and slid under his blankets. “May as well get comfy, your bed is occupied by Blueberry and the Dwarf”

Jay smiled and slid under the sheets, he paused for a second before wrapping his arm around Carlos. “Night 'los. Hope I get to kiss you more in the morning.”

“Sounds like a date” Carlos smiled and snuggled against Jays chest, “Night Jay”.

 


End file.
